Wedding bells and forever
by BloodDripsFromMyOpenWounds
Summary: A one-shot based off the word: Bride. Natsu and Lucy get married, sweet and sappy wedding vows. NALU


"Beauty is unbearable, drives us to despair, offering us for a minute the glimpse of an eternity that we should like to stretch out over the whole of time."

― Albert Camus

As I watched Lucy walk down the aisle, her body adorned in an elegant white wedding dress with the light shimmering around her, I couldn't help but think that I'm actually going to marry this women. She's stood by side, through thick and thin. She's cooked for me, cared for me, and brought me more happiness than anyone else could ever dream of.

I love her.

From the bottom of my heart I wish that this moment would last forever, to relive this feeling.

Bells chimed and birds chirped, the light shining on Lucy almost looked like it was radiating from her.

I wouldn't doubt it.

She was the brightest star in my life. In the guilds life. No one dares think of what would have happened to us if she didn't join. She was the joy in our lives, her smile made the worries wash away.

Step by step she got closer, her eyes were glistening. From happiness? Tears? The click of her heels echoed through the church as she was handed off to me by master Makerov, he was definitely worthy of her deceased father's place.

I took her hand in mine, a dusty rose blush had spread across both our faces. I could see the brides maids behind Lucy; Levy, Erza, and Lisanna, all of them dressed in white and pink knee length spaghetti strapped dresses holding small bouquets of red roses. The brides maids were emotional, Erza and Levy had tears in their eyes, while Lisanna had a sisterly smile.

I stared into Lucy's eyes and hers into mine. I could get lost in her eyes if she let me. I could see the love and adoration in her eyes, I Hope she could see the same in mine.

Before either of us knew it, we were saying our vows, she had decided to go first, my heart was pounding in my chest.

"I stand here before you because I am happier and more fulfilled today than ever, and because I want to share my love with you for the rest of my life. People are always looking for that perfect person to call their spouse. Some people never find that person, but I am one of the lucky ones. I found you. Or rather we found each other.

Perfect may sound like a strong statement, but to me it means real. It means having someone who opens my mind to politics and opens my adventurous side to fishing. It means having someone to teach me to slow down, someone who literally does stop and smell the roses. It means having someone who knows all my secrets. It means having someone with whom I can share all of life's joys, and it's tragedies, and who makes the everyday anything but blah.

It means someone who is honest and works hard for all he gets, someone with good values and desires for the future that match mine. It means someone with whom I can be intimate, physically, mentally and spiritually. And let's not forget, being real means being able to, in between these time of joy, discuss our differences, mediate our problems, and grow in our experiences. Natsu, I love you because you are perfectly real, and I promise to love you forever.

I promise to be your best friend, to have fun and enjoy life with you.

I promise to support you to reach all your dreams.

I promise to share your joys and comfort you in your sorrows.

I promise to be responsible in our finances, but not to let money rule our lives.

I promise to be the best mother to our future children that I can be.

I promise to be your faithful lover, and to work hard to fulfill our needs.

I promise to never forget this moment."

Lucy had tears in her eyes, I could tell she meant every word she had said. The members watching us, just like Lucy, had tears in their eyes, a few of them were wiping at their eyes with handkerchiefs. Now It was time for my vows, I could only hope I didn't screw up, mine wasn't as long as Lucy's but I hoped she'd love it.

"I want us to be that couple that really does stay together. Where everyone is like, "Wow, they're still together?" I never want to stop falling in love with you. And I want to be able to look beside me and have you next to me anywhere that life decides to take me. I love you so much. I am one person and I'm only two hands and I am one heart. But I'll love you to the greatest extent of my abilities. I am so glad you are here with me, I don't know where I'd be without you.

You have dealt with my whining, with my compulsive knack to get into fights, and my other worldly appetite. I can't thank you enough.

And if your parents were here today, I'd get on my hands and knee's and thank them for bringing my reason for existence into being.

I love you Lucy Heartfilia, I can't think of anyone else I'd rather spend my life with."

I was flushed and embarrassed, saying that in front of everyone but it was worth it to see the smile on her face and tears freely rolling down her cheeks.

"You may now, kiss the bride!" The priest practically cheered for us as our lips connected in sweet bliss, it was sloppy but romantic, covering our feelings to one another.

Our friends and fellow nakama surrounded us, blinding us in mind numbing hugs and words of praise and best wishes.

I looked at Lucy between everything else and she must have been looking at me too because in that moment our eyes connected and I knew that this was only the beginning of our life together.


End file.
